We propose to hold a scientific meeting entitled "Pathogenic Mechanisms of Fibrosis: Search for Common Ground" on April 22-23, 2004 in Memphis, TN. The meeting will take place at the Fogelman Conference Center at the University of Memphis, Memphis, TN and will be jointly sponsored by the University of Tennessee, Memphis, the NIH and Industry. Participants in the meeting will include internationally recognized leaders and experts in the field of fibrosis. Both MD and PhD investigators will be included to provide cross-fertilization of basic science approaches to the understanding of clinically relevant problems. The primary focus will be on common mechanisms and pathways of fibrosis. The focus of this symposium will not be organ specific as is the case with many previous symposia that addresses fibrosis. Fibrosis is a feature of several arthritic, musculoskeletal and skin diseases such as systemic lupus, erythematosus, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic sclerosis (scleroderma) and morphea. This symposium addresses important topics related to the NtAMS mission. Exciting developments in research in the area of myofibroblast/fibroblast progenitors, novel modulation of myofibroblasts and genetic influence on fibrosis have occurred in the past few years that no doubt will move the field of fibrosis research and novel antifibrotic therapies forward at an accelerated rate. It is the goal of this symposium to facilitate the pace of fibrosis research by bringing together experts to review these new developments in a single forum. The program will specifically address 1) Progenitor Cell Transdifferentiation to Myofibroblasts, 2) Myofibroblast Phenotypic Characteristics and Mediators, 3) Genetics and Fibrosis and, 4) Potential Targets for Treating Fibrosis. Divergent views on these subjects have developed in different laboratories and in different parts of the world. This meeting will address some of those differences and provide a forum for developing new approaches and collaborations. Young investigator travel awards are being provided to encourage involvement of trainees and other young investigators.